it all started with a simple dare
by heymultifics
Summary: Piper and Polly go camping with an old friend Nicky, Nicky invited friends too. The first night turns into a drunk game of truth or dare. Characters include Piper, Alex, Nicky, Alex, Polly, Poussey, Morello, Taystee.
1. Chapter 1

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the ya-." Piper woke up to the sound of her favourite song. She looked at her phone and read that the time was 5a.m. Instantly she got up and threw on a over sized hoody.

"POLLY WAKE UP WE NEEDA GET GOING!"

"Pol…"

"POLLY FUCKING HELL." Piper had already packed her car ready to go for an early start this morning. Piper and her friend, Polly, were going on a camping trip with another one of their friends, Nicky. Nicky was bringing a long a few other friends, so it was going to be a good week.

"Sorry pipe, I'm up, come around now x."

Finally! Piper quickly wrote a note to her brother saying good bye, grabbed a few bottles of alcohol from her parent's cupboard and then she was on her way to pick up Polly.

"Hurry up!" Piper yelled, too excited to notice her friend struggling.

"Fuck sakes piper, I needa hand?!" Polly exclaimed.

Once Piper helped Polly with her stuff it was already 8a.m they then were on their way to the private camping site. It was going to be a long road trip…

After numerous breaks and 5 long hours of driving, they finally made it to the camping site Nicky had told them. It was a perfect spot, it was quite big, and so Piper assumed Nicky invited quite a lot of people.

"Chapman!" A familiar voice called out, and straight away, Piper knew who it was.

"Nicky, its been forever!" Piper ran up to her and gave her a hug. Polly on the other hand was unloading the car all by herself. "Excuse me asshole, come help me!" Polly shouted. "Hey Nicky" She smiled. After everything was out of the car, they helped Nicky with hers. "Nicky, who did you invite?" Piper asked. "Fuck knows, their all our kind of people though, trust me." Nicky smirked. Nicky has always been a very sneaky person, but that's what makes her fun.


	2. Chapter 2

While they waited they decided to set up the tents they had brought. The layout Nicky decided on was a really good idea. They were going to have all tents surrounding a massive tent that was going to be where everyone mainly hung out together. "Wow Nicky this tent is massive!" Polly said, surprised someone like Nicky could own such a thing. "Yeah, my parents bought this for me a while back, it's fucking amazing eh?" She replied. After many failed attempts, the 3 girls finally managed to put the tents up. Shortly after they heard a car horn. "I'm guessing these are the people?" Piper asked, looking at 2 cars parking by their camping spot. "You are very right, Chapman." Nicky said. Piper and Polly stood next to each other while Nicky went up to her friends. "Everyone listen up, This is Chapman.. well Piper and Polly. This is Lorna Morello, Taystee, Poussey and Alex Vause." Nicky chirped. Piper just smiled, she had always been shy around new people, Polly on the other hand was always very friendly. "Hello party people!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her and they all burst out laughing. Piper could tell this would be a good week.

Everyone helped out with putting the remaining tents up and by the time they finished it was 6p.m. They all gathered around in the main tent. Nicky had furnished it with blankets, pillows and beanbags. Piper got up without saying a word. "Where are you go-" Polly was cut off when her friend returned with a duffel bag. Instantly Polly knew what was in there. "I'm Piper and tonight's my shout!" Piper gently tipped out the bottles of alcohol she had taken from her home. "Holy fuck Chapman, You really know how to party." Nicky said with her signature smirk on her face. "Wow, this is gonna be a good fucking weekend!" Poussey shouted.

The girls all sat around in a circle, drinks and snacks in the middle. They had all been drinking, quite a bit in fact. "Lets play truth or dare" Lorna said chuckling. She was sitting in Nicky's lap. "Yeah lets do it" Taystee said. "Vause?" Nicky asked. "Yeah why the fuck not?" Alex replied. Piper blushed at the sound of the husky voice. Poussey was first up. "Morello, truth or dare? "Hmmm, truth!"

"Okay, What's up with you and Nichols?"

"I mean dare! Dare!" Everybody laughed at her response, Nicky just sat there with a pleasing smirk on her face. "Okay dare then, I dare you to tell us what's up with you and Nichols."

"We're just friends." Again everybody laughed. "Friends with benefits." Taystee whispered, laughing at her own comment. "Morello, your turn." Poussey said. "Okay, Piper truth or d-."

"Dare!" Piper yelled before Lorna had finished speaking. Lorna whispered to Nicky before saying "I dare you to sit on the girl you think is most attractive here, and stay there." She giggled. Piper knew this was Nickys doing. Piper hesitated, but she thought to herself why the fuck not? She grabbed her drink, got up and sat on the one and only Alex Vause. "Sorry." She whispered as she stumbled onto Alex's lap. "I would've done the same to you kid" Alex whispered back. When Piper heard her say that she instantly blushed and smiled. Everyone was clapping and laughing at what just happened, but Piper didn't care, this was fun. "Vause eh?" Nicky said with a sneaky grin. Piper mouthed fuck you back. Nicky just laughed. "Polly, tr-." Piper was cut off by the sound of her best friend vomiting. "Holy shit Pol, can't you keep your fucking alcohol in?" Piper laughed. "Pipe I feel sick." Polly replied, "I needa sleep." Piper rolled her eyes and got up off Alex, which actually made her pretty upset. She bent down right in front of Alex to put her drink down on the ground. Alex enjoyed the view.

Piper returned a few moments later after putting Polly to bed. She was kind of glad her best friend wasn't there for now. Polly was always a party pooper. Piper went to sit back on Alex's lap, due to the fact it was apart of her dare, and she actually wanted to. "Um well, guess she's out then, Nicky I know you want a dare so, I dare you to put your hand in Lorna's pants." Nicky was thrilled at the dare Piper had come up with, and Lorna seemed like it too. "Okay stop now, save it for later!" Taystee squirmed. "Oh I will. Okay Vause, truth or dare?" Nicky grinned at her friend. "You know I'm always up for a dare."

"Okay then, give Chapman a kiss." Nicky winked. Piper turned her head to Alex; Alex shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. She grabbed Pipers face pulling her in, at first it was just a small little kiss, but Piper wanted more. Yes, the alcohol had kicked in, but it felt so good to have Alex on her lips. Piper pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex pulled away and said out loud "I think I'm going to go to bed." Before Alex got up she whispered to Piper "Come to my tent, don't be stuck with your boring friend." Alex winked and got up and went to her tent. Piper was blushing, she wanted more. Much more. Nicky and Lorna were already eating each other's faces off so they thought they might as well head off to 'bed' too. Of course everyone knew they wouldn't be asleep for a while. "Good night everyone." Nicky said as she took Lorna's hand and went off to their tent. "Night Chapman, C'mon T." Poussey said. "Night, have a good sleep."

Piper waited until everyone was in their tents. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and made her way over to Alex's tent. Piper was scared so she began to walk away when she heard a voice "I invited you, so come in." Piper blushed and entered the tent. "I brought some vodka." Piper said, smiling. Alex grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp. Piper then did the same. "Let me just get into something more comfortable." Alex said. Alex had her back to Piper. Piper watched as the raven black hair lay against the pale bare skin. Alex unclipped her bra and threw on a large t-shirt. She turned around to find the blonde staring at her. "You do know it's rude to stare?" she smirked. Piper blushed before adding "I was just…looking at your um…tattoos!" she giggled. "Sure you were." Alex winked.

The two of them talked, laughed and drank the vodka for about an hour. Piper just couldn't keep her mind off the kiss. The kiss was amazing. Everything about this girl was amazing. "Soo… sorry about me having to sit on your lap." Alex chuckled "Sorry about having to kiss you, well actually I'm not sorry." She smiled. Piper smiled too. "You should be sorry. You pulled away just before it was getting good."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." Piper blushed. Alex cocked an eyebrow but before she could say anything, Piper started to kiss her. Alex pushed her tongue in and put her hands on Pipers waist. Not long after she felt Pipers breasts in her hands. Piper pulled away from the kiss, short of breath "I've never…done this." She said, embarrassed. "Just relax." Alex smiled. Alex pulled Pipers top off, then her own. Piper looked amazed. "Wow" she whispered. Alex just laughed. Alex pushed Piper to lie down and started kissing her neck. "Oh jesus Alex." Piper moaned as Alex started nibbling at her nipple. Alex looked up and smiled. She slid her hand down Pipers toned body, until she reached her clit. She gently started rubbing it round in circles. "Alex fuck, fuck me, make me cum." Piper arched her back. It felt so good. Alex's touch felt so good. Alex could feel how wet Piper was already, how warm she was down there. It made her throb just thinking about it. Piper kicked off her under wear and begged for Alex. Alex slowly slid a finger into Piper. "Oh my…" Piper moaned at the feeling. Alex put in another finger and started driving them into Piper, setting a good pace, Piper started to ride her fingers. "Alex…Oh…Keep going, make me cum, I want you to make me cum." Piper was moaning. She was close. As Alex started to slide a third finger in, Piper began to tighten her muscles, this was it, this felt too good. "Alex I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

"Shh, show don't tell." Alex's voice was soothing. Piper listened and started moaning. Shivers went up her whole body. It was the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced. Alex wasn't done yet. She kissed down Pipers stomach and made her way to her clit. She sucked on it and gently nibbled. Piper moaned even more. Alex licked Pipers folds, licking up all her juices, tasting Piper. Piper was already so aroused. Alex stuck her tongue in and started pushing in and out. Piper moaned and held Alex's head in place and started riding her tongue. It wasn't long before she had a second orgasm. "Holy shit Alex, you're so good at that."

"At what pipes?" The nickname sounded like she had been saying it for so long.

"At making me cum." Piper chuckled. Alex just smirked. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"A little bit, should I go back to my tent now?"

"Don't be stupid. You're sleeping here with me tonight." Piper was really happy Alex said that. She laid her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, happy. Alex stayed awake for a few minutes. She liked Piper. She kissed Pipers forehead and fell asleep.

**Hey guys! so this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfic. Reviews and feedback would be nice! Enjoy :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Piper woke up. She had a pounding headache. Alex was wrapped around her and she felt warm and comfortable. "Good morning" Alex said with a grin. God her morning voice was sexy. "Hey." Piper shyly replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bitch of a headache but besides that I'm good. You?"

"I feel good, I know how to handle my alcohol." Alex replied raising a brow. They lay there for a while. It was cold in the tent, but with Alex's arms around her, Piper felt good. "Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." Alex got up and went outside. Piper lay in the blankets thinking about the previous night. She's never felt this way about another woman before, but to her it feels right. She's kissed girls, but it never had that spark that she felt with Alex Vause. Piper kept thinking, she laughed to herself. No way would Alex want to do that again, would she? "Coffee?"

"Yes please!" Alex came back into the tent and sat next to Piper, passing her a hot mug of freshly made coffee. They sat there in silence for a bit, drinking their coffee. Piper could not keep her eyes off Alex. "You alright Pipes?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm great… just great."

"Enjoying the view?" Alex laughed, her question made Piper blush, but Piper joined in with the laughter. Alex placed her now empty mug down and shuffled closer to Piper. She leaned in and tucked a piece of Pipers hair behind her ear. Piper trembled at the feeling of Alex touching her. She looked at the woman sitting before her. Alex was amazing and beautiful and Piper just couldn't get enough. "Kiss me." Piper whispered. "I really want you to kiss me again and again." Alex smirked before leaning in and placing her lips onto Pipers. It was like magic.

"Vause, you seen Chapman? Pollys worried si-… Oh. Enjoying each others company I see." Nicky winked and turned around and went back to the main tent. Piper and Alex thought they should go join in with the rest of the girls outside. "Piper where the fuck were you last night?" Polly stood there with her arms crossed, obviously angry. "Sorry Pol I just crashed in Alex's tent…" Piper could see out the corner of her eye Nicky laughing at what she just said. Piper shot her a look and instantly Nicky pulled a face. "So instead of being with your best friend while she was sick, you were with her. Next time maybe be a little more quiet." Polly turned away from her friend and walked towards the showers. Piper tried to go after her but she felt a hand grab her arm to stop her. "Pipes just leave her, she's probably hung over, seriously don't worry." Alex grabbed her hand. Piper felt happy. She honestly did, everything about Alex made her so happy and she wanted her to hold her all the time. "Hey Al, wanna maybe go for a walk?"

"Sure, let me just grab a few things." Alex returned with a bag and the two of them went off. "You two kids don't do anything naughty." Nicky called out. Poussey, Lorna and Taystee all laughed at her comment, Alex just smiled and pulled the finger at the group of girls.

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave more reviews, I'd love to hear from you all with feedback and ideas 3 **


End file.
